Karaz-A-Karak
Karaz-A-Karak is the capital of the Dwarven Civilization of Karak Ankor, and by far the largest and most important city that the Dwarves have left. The first Hold of the Dwarven race following their exodus from Finland, they have since the first days of its founding held this fortress with determination and grit. Other then perhaps the extremely populated Dwarven Hold of Karak Matron there isn't any settlement of Dwarves that comes close to the hundreds of thousands of Dwarves that call Karaz-A-Karak home. As the capital of Karak Ankor the Hold of Karaz-A-Karak is the seat of the High King of Karak Ankor, and it is from here that he sits with the book of grudges, and makes the decisions on what the Dwarven Empire will do next. Karaz-A-Karak was founded by the first of the Dwarves moving southward during the Dwarven exodus, and was the second Hold founded after the massive hold of Karak Eight Peaks. In Karaz-A-Karak the Empire of Karak Ankor came to become centered, and it was here that the High King of the Dwarves first begin to lead his people. Karaz-A-Karak would be heavily assaulted during the War against Chaos but it would hold despite being the main focus of the Chaos attack in Europe's east. Following this it would become extremely powerful and wealthy following the growth in trade with the Elves which sparked a golden age for the Dwarves. During this time the Hold would baloon to over a million Dwarves, and it was the single largest Hold of Dwarves behind only the largest in Karak Eight Peaks. City Name From Khazalid - the language of the Dwarfs - Karaz-a-Karak simply translates into Everpeak, although the name holds a much greater significance to their kind. This is the age old capital of the near-mythical ancient Dwarf empire, the Pinnacle of Mountains, the Most Enduring. City Layout Gate of Karaz-A-Karak Standing at over four hundred feet tall, the gates appear to be carved into the mountainside. The sheer size is overwhelming to those who have never witnessed such a sight. At the top of the gate a solid flat bastion of stone reaches up to embrace the clouds, and if you turn your head towards the sky you can just make out the glint of a multitude of armored figures patrolling it. Carved into the gate is the symbol of Valaya, the Dwarf Ancestor Goddess. Her image on the gates is said to protect the city from harm and evil magics. History Karaz-a-Karak has withstood many attacks through the ages, but it has never fallen to an invader. It is the seat of the High Kings, the site of the temples to the ancestor gods, and here are kept the Great Book of Grudges and the Book of Remembering, works of almost sacred significance. It is the mightiest and most populous of all the Dwarf holds, and its deep rock-hewn vaults stretch for many leagues under the mountain, with the largest halls resembling colossal forests of carved pillars. Karaz-a-Karak has endured for ages past and will endure in ages future until the very end of times. Early History Karaz-A-Karak was founded by the first of the Dwarves moving southward during the Dwarven exodus, and was the second Hold founded after the massive hold of Karak Eight Peaks. In Karaz-A-Karak the Empire of Karak Ankor came to become centered, and it was here that the High King of the Dwarves first begin to lead his people. Karaz-A-Karak would be heavily assaulted during the War against Chaos but it would hold despite being the main focus of the Chaos attack in Europe's east. Following this it would become extremely powerful and wealthy following the growth in trade with the Elves which sparked a golden age for the Dwarves. During this time the Hold would baloon to over a million Dwarves, and it was the single largest Hold of Dwarves behind only the largest in Karak Eight Peaks. Goverment King of Karaz-A-Karak See Also : Brazen Ironflagger ' Brazen Ironflagger' is the High King of Karak Ankor, and in this position he has fought at the mainstray of the Dwarven armies for hundreds of years. He was once a very upbeat and positive person, but as he watched the Empire collapse underneath him he has become more depressed, and prone to angry outbursts at outsiders. He is unquestioning in his love for the Dwarves , but he strongly blames the Numeron for the plight of his people, and this has led to an overall increasing amount of Isolasionism in Karak Ankor under his reign. Born during the age of the Numenorians dominating the continent of Europe he watched as the humans imploded and engaged in the viscious war, and through this he begin to heavily support the Teutons in their attempt to gain independance. He would himself travel with a force of Dwarves and took part in the defence of Nuln where he and his Dwarves were the main reason the Teutons held against the superior Numenorian forces and this would change the course of history. Following this war he became completely overcome by the war against the Skaven, and the Goblins who begin to once again overwhelm Karak Ankor. His father would perish during the fighting, and then his uncle would die leading to him becoming the new High King of Karak Ankor in its darkest hour. For generations he attempted to hold them off but watched as Hold after Hold fell to his enemies and it seemed hopeless following the collapse of Karak Eight Peaks. He would command a massive counter attack all across the Empire and it was only this that allowed the surviving holds to survive the massive flood of Skaven and Goblins that had become basically an infestation. When the invasions slowed he has attempted to regrow the armies of Karak Ankor so that they can retake the Empire that was stolen from them. Generals Mabir Jornhandle See Also : Mabir Jornhandle Mabir Jornhandle is a Dwarven General of Karaz-A-Karak and also the Clan leader of the Jornhandle Clan. Vodun Overborn See Also : Vodun Overborn Vodun Overborn is a major commander of the Engineers of the capital of the Dwarven Empire Hold of Karaz-A-Karak. Category:High Dwarves Category:Dwarves Category:World Edge Mountains Category:City